


Crie en silence.

by AngelicaR2



Series: To make a difference [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen Live, Aerys Is His Own Warning, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Cersei Lannister, Beautiful Golden Fools, Beautiful Golden Fools | Cersei/Jaime Lannister-centric, Canon Divergence - No Rebellion, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Elia Martell Lives, Endgame Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, F/M, Fire, Forbidden Love, Good Cersei Lannister, Happy Cersei Lannister, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Incest, Jaime Lannister Has Issues, Jaime Lannister Needs a Hug, King Rhaegar Targaryen, King's Landing, Lies, Lyanna Stark Lives, Madness, Minor Catelyn Tully Stark/Ned Stark, Murder, One-Sided Attraction, POV Cersei Lannister, POV Jaime Lannister, Period-Typical Sexism, Physical Abuse, Polyamory, Pre-A Game of Thrones, Pre-Season/Series 01, Protective Cersei Lannister, Protective Jaime Lannister, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rhaegar Targaryen Lives, Rhaenys Targaryen Lives, Secret Relationship, Secret Santa, Secrets, Sibling Incest, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Young Cersei Lannister, Young Jaime Lannister, kingslayer
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Pré-saison 1] : Ayant réussi à convaincre son père de la laisser séjourner quelques semaines à Port-Réal, Cersei y retrouve son jumeau tant chéri. Mais celui-ci a changé, beaucoup changé. Et, alors qu'elle découvre les mauvais traitements d'Aerys à son égard, elle devient prête à tout pour sauver Jaime des griffes du roi fou. A tout, et même au pire… Jaisei.
Relationships: Aerys II Targaryen/Rhaella Targaryen, Cersei Lannister & Elia Martell, Cersei Lannister & Rhaegar Targaryen, Cersei Lannister & Rhaella Targaryen, Cersei Lannister & Rhaenys Targaryen, Cersei Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Cersei Lannister & Tywin Lannister, Cersei Lannister & Viserys Targaryen, Cersei Lannister/Aerys II Targaryen (One-Sided), Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark, Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Joanna Lannister/Aerys II Targaryen (One-Sided), Joanna Lannister/Tywin Lannister (past), Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Series: To make a difference [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071230
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Crie en silence.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackAngelis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelis/gifts).



> Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du Secret Santa du FoF, pour Black Angelis, j'espère que ce texte te plaira !
> 
> \- Couleur du 23/09/2020 : Rouge
> 
> \- Couple du 23/10/2020 : Cersei / Jaime (GOT)
> 
> \- Fanvideo du 04/09/2020 : watch?v=8IQtH1aPMw8
> 
> \- Mignonnerie du 16/08/2020 : Un personnage A veille sur le sommeil d'un personnage B qui fait des cauchemars
> 
> \- Mot du jour : 16/11/2020 : Cauchemar
> 
> \- Musique du 06/09/2020 watch?v=dzNvk80XY9s
> 
> \- Fandom du 12/06/2020 : Games of Throne
> 
> \- C – Cersei
> 
> \- Cap ou pas d'écrire un Jaime/Cersei dans leur jeunesse ?
> 
> \- Préjugé 21 : Les hommes ne pleurent pas
> 
> \- Défi couple 333 Cersei / Jaime
> 
> \- Trente sixième baiser : Un baiser de retrouvaille
> 
> \- Défi 13 de Sarah et Voirloup : écrire du angst et du fluff dans le même texte
> 
> \- Prompt d'amour 31 : « Je t'aime »
> 
> \- Mort 31 : Votre personnage meurt poignardé
> 
> \- Pour les personnages qu'on aime pas 19 : Votre personnage meurt
> 
> \- La première fois que je commets un crime
> 
> \- Prompt 120 : « Je t'aime »
> 
> \- Défi 18 : - Relation interdite - Présence d'un secret entre les amoureux - Il doit y avoir au moins une scène sous la pleine lune - Personnage avec des responsabilités
> 
> \- Pop n23 : Eros : - l'Arc : écrire sur Hawkeye ou écrire sur un personnage avec une arme de tir
> 
> \- Défi n°16 de La recette des défis : Fandom - GoT Titre - Crie en silence Résumé - UA. Ayant réussi à convaincre son père de la laisser séjourner quelques semaines à Port-Réal, Cersei y retrouve son jumeau tant chéri. Mais celui-ci a changé, beaucoup changé. Et, alors qu'elle découvre les mauvais traitements d'Aerys à son égard, elle devient prête à tout pour sauver Jaime des griffes du roi fou. A tout, et même au pire… Personnages - Aerys, Jaime, Cersei, Barristan Relations - Aerys II/Cersei Lannister Genres - Drama Type de fanfiction (OS, fanfiction à chapitre, recueil, drabble...) – OS
> 
> \- Le destin d'Œdipe - mythe grec Fanfiction : Écrire une fanfiction sur une relation incestueuse
> 
> \- Mille-Prompts : 39. Personnage – Rhaegar Targaryen.
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 656. émeraude.
> 
> \- Défi suprême 1 : - Terminer 5 défis en une fanfiction - Écrire 5 000 mots Récompense : Effacer une dette (pour les points)
> 
> \- Vol : écrire sur une blonde
> 
> \- Lieu du 07/09/2020 : Westeros (GoT)
> 
> \- Personnage du 09/11/2020 : Jaime Lannister (GoT)
> 
> \- Émotion de la semaine du 01/12/2020 au 07/12/2020 : Ému
> 
> \- Fruit et légume du 13/09/20 au 19/09/20 : La pomme
> 
> \- Livre de la semaine du 24/11/2020 au 30/11/2020 : Game of Thrones de George R. R. Martin
> 
> \- CREATURE 1 : Dragon
> 
> \- Défi baiser 107 :Un baiser incestueux
> 
> \- Foire aux duos 5 Tyrion – Cersei
> 
> \- Façon de mourir 8 : Se vider de son sang
> 
> \- ACTION 12: Tuer quelqu'un
> 
> \- Mort 39 : Aerys II Targaryen
> 
> \- Personnage 93 Cersei Lannister
> 
> \- Défi des adultes 71 - Psychologie : Incest
> 
> \- 200 citations de Contes des Royaumes : 85. « La vie à la cour, ce n'est pas que la musique, la danse et l'amour. Tu sais, les gens gentils n'ont aucune chance d'y survivre. Tout le monde court après le pouvoir. Chacun cherche à tirer profit de l'autre pour parvenir à une position où il pourra avoir l'oreille du prince ou du roi. La cour est pleine de loups cachés derrière des masques. »
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 40 défis.
> 
> Warnings : Le canon en général et Aerys.

_An 281._

Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça.

Non, non, et encore non, pensa rageusement Cersei alors que Port-Réal, qu'elle avait dû quitter précipitamment suite aux ordres de son père, après avoir à peine eu le temps de dire au revoir à Jaime, s'éloignait de plus en plus d'elle, au point de ne plus être qu'un point au loin à peine visible, le départ de l'ancienne Main du roi était certes plus que prévisible, mais pas le sien !

Elle était censée rester à la cour, rester aux côtés de Jaime, maintenant qu'il avait pour de bon rejoint la Garde royale, ils étaient supposés être enfin réunis pour toujours, rester ensemble, ne plus jamais être séparés, et au lieu de ça, voilà qu'ils étaient de nouveau éloignés l'un de l'autre, condamnés à vivre chacun à un endroit différent du pays.

Et ce n'était pas _juste._

Et pourtant, malgré sa rage, sa tristesse, sa déception, sa colère, durant le voyage de retour, elle ne pleura pas, ne s'autorisa pas à verser la moindre larme, dut-elle pour cela serrer les poings et enfoncer ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains jusqu'à saigner.

Elle était une lionne de Castral Roc, et les lionnes ne pleuraient pas.

Mais tout de même, tous ces efforts faits en vain, Jaime renonçant à toute prétention sur Castral Roc, devenant membre de la Garde Royale, et tout ça pour rien !

Que c'était rageant, vraiment.

Peu importe ce contre-temps, raisonna-t-elle, alors que le château se dessinait peu à peu devant ses yeux, et que la décision de Père lui ait fait l'effet d'une douche froide, ça n'avait pas la moindre d'importance parce qu'elle trouverait un moyen de retourner à Port-Réal un jour ou l'autre, et d'être pour de bon réunie avec son jumeau.

Par les Sept, elle en faisait le serment.

_§§§§_

L'une des raisons qui motivait Cersei à ne surtout pas retourner à Castral Roc, en plus de son désir de rester avec Jaime, était tout simplement la présence indésirée de son petit frère, Tyrion.

Malgré les nombreuses fois où son frère lui avait demandé d'arrêter de le haïr, elle n'en était juste pas capable, c'était un nain, c'était un monstre, Père le haïssait, alors elle devait bien le haïr elle aussi, il avait tué Mère, et surtout…

La prophétie de Maggy la grenouille lui revint en tête, comme à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur celui qu'on surnommait le Lutin.

_Reine tu seras, jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne une autre, plus jeune et plus belle, pour t'abattre et s'emparer de tout ce qui t'est cher._

Reine, elle ne l'était pas encore, et de toute façon, que lui aurait-il servi d'être reine si elle ne pouvait pas avoir Jaime ?

Mais tout en elle lui hurlait que cette prophétie se réaliserait, quels que soient ses efforts vains pour tenter de l'éviter, pour faire en sorte que…

_Tu auras trois enfants._

_D'or seront leurs couronnes, et d'or leurs linceuls._

Était-ce ce qu'elle voulait, être un jour condamnée à tout perdre, sans rien pouvoir faire ?

Non, bien sûr que non.

Et, portant son regard glacial sur son petit frère, elle repensa à la troisième partie de la prophétie…

_Et lorsque tes larmes t'auront noyée, les mains du valonqar se resserreront autour de ta gorge blanche et te feront exhaler ton dernier souffle de vie._

_Valonqar._

Petit frère…

C'était lui, c'était forcément lui.

Voilà pourquoi elle se devait de le haïr, de l'éloigner le plus possible d'elle et de son cœur, parce qu'un jour, il allait la tuer, ou du moins, il allait essayer, et puisqu'il allait devenir son ennemi, autant le considérer comme tel dès maintenant, pour se protéger de lui.

Oh, elle aurait pu tout aussi bien faire le contraire, essayer de s'assurer de sa loyauté, se comporter en véritable sœur avec lui, gagner son amour et son affection afin d'être certaine qu'il ne lui fasse pas le moindre mal, jamais, mais c'était tellement facile de laisser la peur l'envahir, si simple de le haïr.

(Si simple de le regarder, et d'uniquement voir Mère couverte de sang, de voir Père et ses yeux emplis de haine et de rage, si simple d'occulter le fait que Tyrion était un lion lui aussi, et qu'il était lui aussi son frère.)

La lionne aux yeux d'émeraude détourna immédiatement le regard de l'autre Lannister, lorsque celui-ci, le nez plongé dans un livre à la couverture rouge, leva brièvement les yeux, et il ne put réprimer une grimace en réalisant que sa sœur était rentrée.

Sans lui accorder la moindre attention, et sans même le saluer ou lui dire bonjour (enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y était pas déjà habitué), elle traversa la pièce, et, digne, altière, noble, royale, comme toujours, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Ce n'est qu'une fois rendue là-bas qu'elle s'écroula sur son lit, ce lit qu'elle avait tant de fois partagé avec Jaime, et, tentant d'être la plus discrète et silencieuse possible, là seulement elle s'autorisa à fondre en sanglots.

_§§§§_

Dès le lendemain, elle s'employa à trouver une idée afin de régler la situation, en vérité, durant tout le voyage de retour, elle y avait réfléchi sans relâche, et elle était parvenue à cette conclusion évidente :

Père ne la laisserait jamais repartir, pas sans une très bonne raison, et surtout, pas seule.

Et maintenant que ses chances d'épouser Rhaegar Targaryen s'étaient depuis longtemps envolées (à moins qu'Elia Martell ne perde subitement la vie, et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait), mais aussi que Jaime, en tant que membre de la Garde royale, n'était désormais plus son héritier, ce qui ulcérait au plus haut point Tywin, le seigneur de Castral Roc n'avait ni la moindre raison, ni une quelconque envie de remettre les pieds à la capitale ou d'y renvoyer sa fille.

De plus, puisqu'il n'était plus la Main du roi, il avait encore moins de liens avec la cour et la famille royale, et son animosité envers le roi Aerys, ainsi que son propre orgueil et la décision de son fils de rejoindre la garde du roi, et le choix du roi de l'accepter, ne devaient pas aider ni lui donner envie d'y retourner un jour.

En résumé, Cersei était plus ou moins à court d'options actuellement.

Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, elle aurait pu essayer de convaincre son père de la renvoyer là-bas, à la capitale, accompagnée de Tyrion, sous le prétexte de lui faire découvrir la cour,ce qui elle en était sure, l'aurait très certainement ravi, mais il y avait bien sûr quelques petits accrocs à ce plan qui l'empêchaient de le réaliser.

Tout d'abord, le fait que, très égoïstement, elle n'avait elle-même pas la moindre envie d'avoir son petit frère dans les pattes, elle allait déjà devoir le subir à Castral Roc, elle n'avait pas envie de le voir à Port-Réal également, merci bien, mais là n'était pas le problème principal, si c'était le prix à payer pour pouvoir revoir Jaime, alors elle aurait pu facilement mettre sa rancœur de côté pour ça.

Non, le véritable problème, ce n'était pas elle, ni son père, non c'était Tyrion lui-même, elle n'avait tout bonnement aucune raison valable de l'emmener avec elle à la capitale.

Il n'y avait que deux possibles idées qui lui venaient à l'esprit et qui auraient pu justifier le séjour du nain là-bas, d'une part, l'envoyer là-bas comme écuyer d'un puissant seigneur quelconque afin qu'il puisse le servir et apprendre à devenir chevalier.

Le problème étant qu'il était trop petit, et pas tant en terme de taille (même si cela n'aidait pas, faire de lui un chevalier était très certainement déjà peine perdue) qu'en terme d'âge, il n'avait que huit ans, personne n'aurait envoyé son fils aussi jeune aussi loin, pas même pour se débarrasser de lui.

D'autre part, l'y envoyer pour qu'il puisse se trouver un jour une épouse et un bon parti aurait pu être une bonne raison mais de même, il était encore trop jeune pour ça, ou du moins il l'était pour s'en occuper lui-même (sans compter le fait qu'il était un nain, et que toutes les tentatives de Lord Tywin de lui arranger un mariage avec qui que ce soit avaient été des échecs complets), d'ordinaire les parents s'occupaient de ce genre de chose pour leur progéniture, il n'avait pas encore l'âge de s'en mêler.

Elle, en revanche…

Elle, elle était un beau parti, fille aînée de Tywin Lannister, même si en tant que femme, elle ne pourrait probablement pas hériter de Castral Roc, mais elle était noble, elle venait d'une riche famille, elle…

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, bien évidemment, mais ce qu'elle voulait c'était Jaime, et puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir de façon officielle, alors autant tricher, manipuler et mentir, c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait à sa disposition.

Puisqu'elle était de toute façon censée se marier un jour, autant prétendre qu'elle avait l'intention d'aller à la capitale pour y trouver par elle-même un époux, les preux chevaliers et autres nobles ne devaient pas manquer à la cour.

(Jaime resterait toujours premier dans son cœur, bien entendu.)

« Père… Puis-je vous parler ? Demanda-t-elle à Lord Tywin alors que celui-ci était en train d'écrire ce qu'elle identifia comme étant une lettre.

Il leva rapidement sa tête de son parchemin, avant de la rebaisser, pour recommencer à écrire, et de rétorquer :

\- Je t'écoute Cersei.

\- Père, j'aimerais… je souhaiterais pouvoir retourner à Port-Réal.

La main de son père se figea brusquement, et il la regarda avec froideur (enfin, avec encore plus de froideur que d'habitude).

\- J'espère que tu plaisantes ! Tu ne songes tout de même pas à retourner là-bas, après l'affront que le roi nous a fait !

 _Vous a fait Père_ , pensa Cersei, vous voulez dire, mais elle jugea plus prudent de se taire.

\- Et pour quel motif, puis-je savoir ?

\- Vous le savez mieux que quiconque, le projet de me marier à Rhaegar Targaryen n'a jamais abouti, et elle ne manqua pas la façon dont son visage s'assombrit et dont les coins de sa bouche se crispèrent, mais il n'y eut pas d'autre réaction en dehors de cela, aussi continua-t-elle. Je ne suis donc toujours pas mariée.

\- Si tu es venue ici pour énoncer des évidences Cersei, tu peux repartir tout de suite, répliqua son père d'un ton sec.

Elle se retint de lui répondre avec insolence.

\- Je suis ici parce que je m'ennuie, dit-elle, et ce n'était pas un mensonge, elle ne lui disait juste pas tout, pas le plus important, pas le fait qu'elle s'ennuyait de Jaime, je m'ennuie de la cour, et puisque Port-Réal est le meilleur endroit où trouver un époux, j'ai l'intention, si vous me le permettez, d'y passer quelques semaines, voire quelques mois.

Il la regarda alors droit dans les yeux, avant de soupirer.

\- Rhaegar… Je fondais tant d'espoir en toi Cersei, tu aurais pu être reine.

Reine tu seras…

Elle repoussa cette partie de la prophétie le plus loin d'elle possible.

Ce n'était pas le moment.

Puis, une idée folle et soudaine lui vint.

\- Peut-être n'est-il pas encore trop tard pour ça ?

Elle vit à son regard qu'elle avait piqué son intérêt.

\- Qu'entends-tu par là ?

\- Elia Martell, l'épouse de Rhaegar, a certes déjà donné naissance à un enfant, mais c'est une fille, et cette grossesse l'a apparemment encore plus affaiblie qu'elle ne l'était déjà, alors que sa santé est bien fragile depuis de nombreuses années. De plus, on dit qu'elle est de nouveau enceinte depuis peu, il se pourrait qu'elle ne puisse pas mener cette grossesse à terme, voire ne pas survivre à la naissance de ce deuxième enfant… Et dans ce cas-là, le prince cherchera très certainement une nouvelle épouse… Je m'emploierai à être choisie père, je promets de vous faire honneur, à vous, à notre nom, à notre famille. Et quant bien même la princesse survivrait, je peux toujours essayer de trouver un époux autre que Rhaegar.

Tywin resta silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Hé bien, on dirait que tu as eu une bonne idée Cersei, dit-il simplement.

Oh…

Était-ce de l'approbation, de la fierté ?

C'était plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais de sa part en tout cas, alors elle décida de le prendre comme tel.

\- Très bien, acquiesça-t-il, prépare tes affaires, tu repars demain pour Port-Réal, il se trouve que la reine Rhaella a besoin d'une nouvelle dame de compagnie, je suis sûr que tu feras parfaitement l'affaire. »

Elle ne put contenir le sourire de joie qui apparut sur son visage.

_§§§§_

S'il y avait bien une personne à Castral Roc qui ne serait pas fâchée de son départ, c'était Tyrion, évidemment, et elle n'était pas le moins du monde surprise.

À vrai dire, elle était elle-même ravie de ne pas avoir à être dans le même château que lui plus longtemps, et en le voyant, lui, le nain, le monstre, le rappel permanent que Mère n'était plus, de ce qu'elle avait perdu, de ce que Père était devenu, elle envisagea de le laisser là avec une dernière parole méchante, une dernière brimade.

Elle aurait pu également faire l'inverse, après tout, elle était de bonne humeur, elle aurait pu être gentille avec lui pour une fois, c'est que Jaime voudrait qu'elle fasse. Et si elle avait assez de cœur, c'est ce qu'elle ferait, mais Tywin Lannister ne l'avait pas élevée pour être gentille, et l'exemple de Mère aurait pu lui donner envie de l'être, mais Mère était morte alors à quoi bon montrer de la gentillesse envers celui qui la lui avait enlevée ?

(Elle ne pense pas que lui aussi a perdu Joanna, que lui aussi souffre de son absence, que c'est probablement même pire pour lui parce qu'il ne l'a jamais connue, qu'on le blâme lui alors qu'il n'a jamais demandé à naître, qu'il est condamné à grandir sans mère, tout comme eux.

Elle ne pense pas qu'il mérite très certainement mieux que la haine et la froideur de Père, ou que sa propre haine à elle, ni que c'est sans doute Jaime qui a raison de l'aimer comme il le fait.

Elle n'y pense pas, ou si elle le fait, pas assez longtemps pour que ça ait de l'importance.)

Et puis, et puis, et puis…

Et lorsque tes larmes t'auront noyée…

Voilà pourquoi elle ne pouvait juste pas faire ça.

Quant à être méchante…

Là aussi, quelque chose l'arrêtait dans son élan, et ce quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un,c'était Jaime.

Parce que Jaime aimait Tyrion au moins autant qu'elle-même le haïssait, et que Tyrion, en bon lettré qu'il était (ça, personne ne pouvait le lui enlever) savait lire et écrire désormais, et si jamais il écrivait à Jaime pour lui dire ce qu'elle lui avait fait ?

Elle retournait à la capitale afin de renouer avec son jumeau, et reprendre leur relation là où elle s'était arrêtée la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, ce n'était certainement pas pour qu'il lui reproche son attitude envers leur petit frère !

Alors elle se tut, se retourna, et quitta Castral Roc sans un regard en arrière.

_§§§§_

Revoir Port-Réal avait pour Cersei Lannister, le goût de la victoire, en plus de celui de la joie.

(Elle ne savait pas alors que bientôt, sa joie se changerait en cendres.)

Elle n'avait rien dit à Jaime sur son arrivée dans ses lettres précédentes (et lui-même avait été étonnement laconique dans les siennes, sans doute son désamour pour l'écriture et sa tristesse d'être aussi loin d'elle y étaient-ils pour quelque chose dans ce mutisme), préférant préserver le plus longtemps possible la surprise de leurs retrouvailles.

Elle s'imaginait déjà le visage de son jumeau, son expression aussi, serait-ce de la joie, serait-il ému de la revoir après une si longue séparation, sourirait-il ouvertement ou bien se contiendrait-il jusqu'au moment où ils se retrouveraient seuls tous les deux, comme avant ?

Elle avait hâte de le savoir, et, alors qu'elle était ré-introduite à la cour en tant que nouvelle dame de compagnie de la reine Rhaella Targaryen, si elle sentit le regard du roi Aerys se poser un peu trop longtemps sur elle, bien plus longtemps que la dernière fois qu'elle avait séjourné à la cour, toute à sa joie, elle n'y prit pas garde.

En revanche, elle ne put manquer le visage sombre de son jumeau lorsqu'elle posa pour la première fois de la journée les yeux sur lui, et elle sentit un frisson glacé la traverser de part en part.

Il y avait quelque chose dans l'expression du blond qui ne lui plaisait pas, pas du tout, une froideur certaine qui lui rappelait celle de Père, mais avec en plus une certaine tristesse et une amertume voire une peur qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, et surtout, qui n'étaient pas là la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

Où était donc passé son jumeau rieur et si plein de vie qu'il était encore quelques semaines plus tôt, que lui était-il donc arrivé ? Se demanda-t-elle, son regard s'assombrissant, se remplissant peu à peu de flammes.

Qu'est-ce que Port-Réal lui avait fait ?

_§§§§_

Peut-être n'était-ce rien, tenta-t-elle de toutes ses forces de se convaincre, alors qu'elle serrait enfin de nouveau son frère dans ses bras, une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls à l'abri des regards dans une des chambres du Donjon Rouge, juste un masque qu'il portait en public pour dissimuler son vrai visage, les gens faisaient souvent cela à la cour, elle-même le faisait, elle n'allait pas le blâmer pour ça.

Seulement…

Même si il répondit à son étreinte, alors qu'il la regardait droit dans les yeux, la même froideur était toujours là, et elle sentit son cœur se glacer, presque aussi sûrement que s'il avait été touché par un Marcheur blanc.

C'était Jaime, et ce n'était pas lui, pas vraiment, quelque chose s'était éteint en lui, et elle n'arrivait pas à saisir ce que c'était exactement, et alors que cette journée aurait dû être jour de célébration pour eux deux, il n'en était rien et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir ici.

Elle se dégagea de ses bras, décontenancée, n'osant croire qu'il venait de prononcer ces mots.

Il avait l'air heureux de la voir là, et en même temps, quelque chose de presque déchiré apparaissait dans ses yeux quand il la regardait.

\- Pourquoi… pourquoi dis-tu une chose pareille Jaime ? Je… je suis revenue ici pour toi, pour que nous soyons réunis, tu n'es pas heureux que je sois là ? »

Ce fut comme si l'armure que portait son frère se fendillait un peu, et un sourire faible apparut sur son visage fatigué et par les Sept, depuis quand n'avait-il pas dormi ?

« Si, si, bien sûr, seulement… Puis son visage se ferma de nouveau. Je dis ça parce que je m'inquiète pour toi Cersei, la cour… La cour est un endroit dangereux, je l'ai appris à mes dépends, et elle le sentait bien, il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne lui disait pas, un secret qu'il lui dissimulait, et elle était bien déterminée à découvrir ce que c'était.

Elle aurait pu éclater de rire, dans d'autres circonstances, ce n'était pas à lui de lui apprendre ce qu'était Port-Réal, elle le savait déjà très bien.

Elle se contenta de lui sourire tout en serrant ses mains dans les siennes, maigre tentative de réconfort, mais qui avait le mérite d'exister.

\- Oui, crois-moi, je le sais déjà. Je suis venue à la cour avant toi, et j'y ai été plus longtemps que toi, je la connais bien à force… La vie à la cour, ce n'est pas que la musique, la danse et l'amour. Tu sais, les gens gentils n'ont aucune chance d'y survivre. Tout le monde court après le pouvoir. Chacun cherche à tirer profit de l'autre pour parvenir à une position où il pourra avoir l'oreille du prince ou du roi. La cour est pleine de loups cachés derrière des masques. Voilà ce que j'ai appris pendant mes trois années à la cour, alors vraiment Jaime, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi à ce sujet. »

Le regard que Jaime lui lança était hanté.

Elle ne comprenait pas, évidemment, elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle avait foutu les pieds, et comment aurait-il pu lui en vouloir ? Lui non plus ne le savait pas à l'époque où il avait prêté serment, juré de servir le roi et de le protéger à tout prix.

Il ne savait pas alors à quoi il s'engageait, dans quel guêpier il avait chuté la tête la première, et maintenant qu'il voyait, oh, il était bien trop tard pour reculer et fuir.

Ce n'était pas tant la cour elle-même qui le terrifiait.

C'était le roi.

Le roi qui était fou, le roi qui avait perdu la raison depuis déjà bien des années, et plus le temps passait, plus cela empirait, et il y avait toutes ces choses qu'il ne pouvait pas dire à Cersei, qu'il ne pouvait pas dire à qui que ce soit, il était membre de la garde royal, il était chevalier, il avait prêté serment, il avait des responsabilités, il devait protéger le roi, mais…

Mais le roi était fou, et sombrait de plus en plus dans la folie sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire, le roi qui était paranoïaque, cruel, mauvais, tyrannique, violent, mais aussi tellement, tellement terrifiant, et à qui personne ne disait jamais rien parce qu'il était le roi.

Et lui, lui, chevalier de la garde royale, lui, il n'était absolument rien, qu'était-il face au roi, qu'était le lion face au dragon, tout aussi déchu et dément ce dernier soit-il ?

Que pouvait-il faire, quand le roi tuait à tour de bras ses opposants, ou ceux qu'il considérait comme tel, qu'il battait, frappait, violait sa femme toutes les nuits ?

Que pouvait-il faire face aux flammes, à part rester à sa place, essayer d'échapper à l'odeur écœurante de fumée, serrer les dents et ne rien faire ?

Que les dieux le pardonnent, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi impuissant de sa vie.

Alors oui, puisqu'il ne pouvait sauver ou protéger personne du roi dans cette maudite cour, il ferait au moins tout pour préserver Cersei de cette folie, pour lui cacher le plus possible ce qu'il endurait en silence depuis déjà des semaines, peu importe à quel point il avait envie de hurler à pleins poumons sa douleur et sa souffrance, il allait se taire puisque de toute façon c'était ce qu'on lui demandait de faire.

Mais Cersei…

Cersei n'avait pas à subir ça, Cersei était innocente, ou du moins elle l'était encore, certes elle connaissait bien les rouages de la cour, mais elle était encore ignorante des atrocités d'Aerys, ou du moins, elle n'y avait pas été confrontée directement.

Et il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que cela reste comme cela le plus longtemps possible.

« Cersei… Que fais-tu ici ? Officiellement je veux dire.

\- J'ai menti à Père, et lui ai dit que j'étais là pour me trouver un époux, et surveiller la grossesse de la princesse Elia, au cas où elle n'y survivrait pas…

Il ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes et s'empêcha de soupirer.

Bien, ainsi donc, elle était bel et bien déterminée à rester, merveilleux…

Pars, voulut-il lui hurler, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge, peut-être parce que, inconsciemment, il savait qu'il avait besoin d'elle, et qu'il voulait juste ne plus être seul,vas-t-en, fuis, repars te mettre en sécurité, je t'en supplie !

\- Mais la vérité, tu la connais, si je suis là c'est pour toi, dit-elle en souriant, et le chevalier sentit son cœur fondre.

Voilà au moins une vérité sur laquelle il pouvait s'appuyer, une certitude qui ne lui ferait jamais défaut.

Cersei l'aimait, et il l'aimait.

Pour toujours, et à jamais.

\- Oui, effectivement, répondit-il, oubliant pour un temps ses soucis, et puisqu'il ne pouvait pas la faire partir, autant la garder en sûreté au moins elle, si il pouvait le faire. »

Et, alors qu'elle l'embrassait, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Port-Réal, Jaime Lannister se sentit véritablement vivant.

_A suivre…_


	2. Lionne féroce sait sortir les griffes.

Port-Réal n'était pas telle qu'elle l'était lorsqu'elle l'avait quittée.

Peut-être était-ce tout simplement parce que, entièrement préoccupée par son projet de faire venir son jumeau à la capitale, ou parce qu'elle n'avait pas été en permanence avec la cour, n'étant pas dame de compagnie d'une quelconque dame alors, elle n'avait rien vu.

Ou parce qu'elle n'avait que douze ans à l'époque et qu'elle n'y avait pas forcément fait attention, ou peut-être même les choses avaient-elles dramatiquement empiré en seulement quelques semaines, mais il y avait, maintenant qu'elle s'y penchait deux minutes, quelque chose de sombre au sein de la ville, et plus particulièrement, au cœur du Donjon Rouge.

Ou alors, plus vraisemblablement, le regard sombre et désabusé de Jaime sur son environnement lui avait finalement fait ouvrir les yeux sur ce que tout le monde à Port-Réal essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas voir.

Il y avait quelque chose de pourri au royaume des dragons, et ce quelque chose, c'était Aerys lui-même.

Non seulement le roi en lui-même, à l'aspect terrifiant, sans oublier bien sûr ce que Jaime lui avait raconté à son sujet, qui faisait froid dans le dos, mais il y avait aussi le regard du dragon et la manière dont il la regardait elle, quelque chose de perturbant, qui lui glaçait le corps dès qu'il posait les yeux sur elle,et le fait qu'on lui dise à quel point elle ressemblait à Joanna ne la rassurait pas le moins du monde, la jeune fille sentant confusément que l'intérêt qu'il lui portait était lié à cela.

Mais la blonde avait également découvert durant ses premiers jours au service de la reine Rhaella, une chose qui l'avait effarée dès qu'elle avait pris conscience de ce que cela signifiait, les traces de coups d'abord, qu'elle devait aider à cacher avec du maquillage, mais aussi le sang, les cicatrices, et tout ce qu'elle ne voyait pas mais qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer, les hurlements de douleur, la nuit, qu'elle ne pouvait qu'entendre, tandis que le roi forçait sa femme, et que, tout comme son jumeau, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'attendre que cela cesse.

Sauf que cela ne s'arrêterait jamais.

Son père était un homme rude, froid et intransigeant, mais si il y avait bien une chose qu'on ne pouvait pas lui enlever, c'était le fait qu'il avait aimé sa femme, et que jamais il n'aurait osé la frapper ou lui faire du mal physiquement, de même, son oncle Kevan, de ce qu'elle savait, était profondément amoureux de sa femme Dorna, et jamais Jaime ne lui ferait subir ce genre de chose, et même si elle avait rapidement appris qu'amour et mariage ne rimaient pas toujours, le fait est que ça ne justifiait absolument rien.

La première fois qu'elle avait entendu ses hurlements, quelques semaines après son retour à Port-Réal, et qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il se passait, Cersei avait voulu faire quelque chose, intervenir, n'importe quoi, qui aurait pu lui faire sentir qu'elle ne servait pas à rien ici, mais Jaime l'en avait empêchée, lui avait expliqué pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas intervenir, et elle avait eu envie de vomir.

Puis elle avait regardé son jumeau droit dans les yeux, et avait réalisé que la situation l'ulcérait au moins tout autant qu'elle.

Et soudain, alors qu'elle revoyait l'expression de son jumeau le jour de leurs retrouvailles, qu'elle voyait tout ce qu'il y avait de brisé en lui et tout ce que Port-Réal avait gâchis, mis en cendres, détruit, elle sut.

« Alors comme ça… Fit-elle alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la porte de la chambre royale, pour explorer les jardins du Donjon Rouge, sous la lumière de la pleine lune, c'est ça être un garde royal ?

Jaime eut un ricanement douloureux.

\- Il semblerait oui… Marmonna-t-il avec amertume.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu espérais.

\- Non, pas vraiment. »

Et cela faisait longtemps qu'elle s'en doutait, mais le dire à voix haute rendait cela véritablement réel, et surtout, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'écoutait et avait conscience de sa détresse, et il hocha la tête, avant de fondre en larmes.

Elle le serra contre lui, et une fois qu'ils furent revenus tous les deux dans la chambre de la noble, chacun allongé dans le lit, l'un contre l'autre,elle l'écouta s'épancher pendant une heure, serrant les poings de rage, et étouffant une envie de vomir et de hurler à chaque nouvelle confession de son jumeau.

Et il lui apparut très rapidement que les autres chevaliers, tel Barristan Selmy, n'étaient pas réellement responsables de tout cela, après tout, ils ne faisaient que leur travail, et obéir à leur serment de membre de la garde royale, et elle les comprenait, bien sûr, mais cela n'empêchait pas le sentiment d'injustice de lui brûler le ventre, et de lui laisser un goût amer dans la bouche dont elle ne pouvait pas se débarrasser.

Non le responsable, le vrai responsable, c'était Aerys II Targaryen, et personne d'autre.

Et c'était là que le bât blessait, parce qu'Aerys était un monstre, mais qu'Aerys était le roi.

Et les gardes royaux servaient le roi, quel que soit le prix qu'ils avaient à payer, peu importe que le roi soit fou et à deux doigts de mener tout le royaume à la ruine, peu importe les hurlements de douleur de la pauvre Rhaella Targaryen, peu importe que l'esprit de son jumeau soit sur le point de se briser en mille morceaux…

(Pour elle ça avait de l'importance, ça en aurait toujours.)

Mais Cersei, contrairement à eux, n'était pas chevalier, et si avant elle l'aurait regretté, soudainement, en voyant la douleur de Jaime, elle s'en sentit incroyablement soulagée.

« Je ne peux absolument rien faire Cersei, je… Je crois que c'est ça qui me pèse le plus, je suis chevalier, et je ne peux pas protéger la reine de son propre mari ! J'ai prononcé un serment, j'ai juré de protéger le roi ! »

 _Oui, c'est vrai_ , pensa distraitement la jeune femme en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son frère pour le réconforter, _mais moi, je n'ai rien juré du tout._

Jaime ne vit pas l'étincelle sombre apparaître dans ses yeux alors qu'elle le serrait encore plus fort et de manière possessive contre son cœur, se jurant de trouver un moyen de régler cette situation impossible.

Quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

(Quand elle put constater que son frère faisait également des cauchemars, et que, incapable elle-même de dormir, elle veilla toute la nuit sur son sommeil, sa résolution ne fit qu'encore plus se renforcer.)

_§§§§_

Le lendemain, Cersei, encore nauséeuse de tout ce qu'elle avait apprit la veille, fut incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'une simple pomme, et alla se promener avec la princesse Elia, désormais enceinte de cinq mois, et si la blonde avait jamais eu envie que celle-ci meurt afin de prendre sa place, maintenant qu'elle la connaissait, et qu'elle connaissait l'ambiance de la cour, et surtout ce que le roi était devenu, ce n'était plus du tout le cas.

La Dornienne lui faisait sincèrement de la peine, vivant ici, à la capitale, loin de chez elle et des siens, seule, loin de sa famille, au cœur d'une ville empli de gens qu'elle connaissait probablement à peine, mariée à un époux absent (le choix de Lyanna Stark en tant que reine d'amour et de beauté à Harrenhal était encore dans tous les esprits, y compris le sien), n'ayant que sa fille à ses côtés, et scrutée par tout le monde, chacun n'attendant qu'une chose : la naissance de son enfant, ou sa mort, voire les deux…

Et, plus les semaines passaient, plus elle passait elle-même du temps avec les membres de la famille Targaryen (en dehors d'Aerys et Rhaegar), qu'il s'agisse d'Elia, de Rhaella ou même de Rhaenys ou de Viserys, plus grandissait en elle cette certitude immuable : quelqu'un devait arrêter cette folie.

Et si personne ne se dévouait pour le faire, alors ce serait elle dans ce cas-là.

_§§§§_

Il fallait qu'elle tue Aerys.

Elle ne savait pas comment, elle ne savait pas quand, elle ne savait même pas si elle pouvait réellement le faire, elle ne savait qu'une chose, elle devait le faire.

Elle ne s'était par chance jamais retrouvée seule dans une même pièce avec lui, et le souvenir de Tywin Lannister devait être suffisant pour lui faire peur et l'empêcher de poser la main sur elle, mais ça n'empêchait pas les regards.

Ça n'empêchait pas les ragots, et oh, elle préférait qu'on la croit la maîtresse du roi plutôt qu'on se rende compte de la relation contre-nature qu'elle entretenait avec son frère (plutôt ironique quand on savait que le roi, en plus d'être marié à sa sœur, la violait régulièrement), mais tout de même, c'était particulièrement désagréable, et elle n'osait penser ce que son père en dirait si jamais il en entendait parler.

Mais, en dehors de cela, en dehors de l'ambiance pesante et lourde de la cour instaurée par Aerys, c'était plaisant de revoir Jaime, d'être de nouveau avec lui sans que personne (à part peut-être Varys) ne soit au courant, et même si les choses étaient compliquées, elle était heureuse de le voir sourire, presque comme avant, d'effacer les soucis qui parsemaient son visage, avec un sourire, une plaisanterie, ou un baiser.

C'était bien d'être avec lui comme avant.

L'insouciance de leur enfance et de leur début d'adolescence ne reviendrait pas, jamais, mais Cersei ferait tout pour faire oublier à son jumeau, même l'espace d'un instant, l'horreur et la cruauté de la situation.

Elle voulait juste le revoir sourire.

Était-ce trop demandé ?

(Apparemment oui, lui répondirent les dieux, ou le destin, ou juste la malchance.)

_§§§§_

Après la naissance d'Aegon Targaryen, tout ce qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à construire s'effondra comme un château de cartes.

Elia survécut, et, alors qu'elle faisait tout pour éviter Aerys, et cherchait encore le meilleur moyen possible de le tuer, elle reçut une lettre de son père, lui demandant de rentrer à Castral Roc le plus rapidement possible.

Son absence de fiancé ou d'époux, la survie d'Elia Martell, même si celle-ci avait frôlé la mort, et le fait qu'elle avait finalement donné un héritier mâle à la couronne, tous ces petits détails (et aussi les rumeurs au sujet de sa soit-disant relation avec Aerys, elle en était certaine), l'avaient incité à la rappeler à la maison, et elle avait eu envie de déchirer la lettre.

Le regard de son jumeau en entendant la nouvelle l'avait transpercée de part en part.

Si je pars, il va se briser, peut-être pas totalement, mais peu à peu se fissurer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui, et ce n'est pas ce que je veux !

Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait obéir à son père, alors elle avait fait ce que Jaime faisait depuis des mois : elle s'était tue, avait serré les dents, et avait obtempéré.

Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait renoncé à son projet.

Elle sauverait son frère du roi fou, elle se le jurait.

Et rien ni personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

_§§§§_

_An 282._

Quand Tywin lui avait annoncé le retour prochain de sa grande sœur à Castral Roc, une nouvelle fois, Tyrion n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de grimacer de déconvenue.

Pourquoi par les Sept, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'agir de Jaime pour une fois ?

Cela faisait maintenant près d'un an qu'il n'avait pas vu son grand frère, la seule personne de sa foutue famille à réellement lui montrer de l'affection, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit celui qui vivait le plus loin de lui ?

Aussi, alors qu'il voyait la longue chevelure blonde de sa sœur envahir son champ de vision après ce qu'il considérait être un temps beaucoup trop court, il grinça des dents, dents qu'il allait continuellement serrer durant les prochaines semaines, il le savait d'ors et déjà.

Et pourtant, à sa grande surprise, alors qu'il s'attendait à être confronté à une Cersei en colère et empli de rage contre leur père et contre le monde entier, et également contre lui, enragée d'avoir encore une fois été séparée de son jumeau, mais surtout amour et amant (oh oui il savait, bien sûr qu'il savait), et qu'il était donc certain qu'elle allait laisser éclater sa colère contre lui, son petit frère, qu'elle haïssait plus que tout, il n'en fut rien.

En vérité, Cersei était tout bonnement méconnaissable, oh, pas au point d'être capable de gentillesse à son égard (il était peut-être croyant, encore que, mais pas au point d'espérer un miracle de ce côté-là), mais elle n'avait pas tant l'air en colère que… triste.

La lionne était presque comme… éteinte, comme si, en l'éloignant une fois de trop de son jumeau chéri, un lien avait été tranché, quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû être brisé, et que Tywin Lannister avait cassé sans vergogne, sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait.

Et, pour autant qu'il haïssait sa sœur de tout son être, le nain avait le sentiment confus et diffus que ce n'était pas bien, sans savoir réellement pourquoi, parce que, malgré tout le mal qu'il pensait de la blonde, celle-ci aimait sincèrement Jaime, et celui-ci le lui rendait bien, et il aurait aimé que les choses soient différentes, mais après tout…

On ne choisit pas qui on aime…

Il ne savait pas, qu'elle rongeait son frein en silence, qu'elle se rongeait les sangs, attendant, fébrile, la moindre lettre venant de Port-Réal, venant de son jumeau ou de n'importe qui d'autre, qui lui donnerait juste des informations sur la situation actuelle, l'avancée de la folie du roi, l'état d'esprit de Jaime, ou peut-être même, qui sait, une dégradation de la santé physique du roi qui pourrait leur faire la grâce de mourir dans l'année s'il était un temps soit peu poli.

Quelque chose, n'importe quoi, un signe, un indice, quelque chose qui lui donnerait un prétexte quelconque de revenir à la capitale et de constater par elle-même à quel point les choses s'étaient effondrées sur elle-même, et savoir si oui ou non il restait encore quelque chose à sauver là-bas.

(Il y avait Jaime à sauver là-bas, c'était déjà quelque chose, et les dieux la pardonnent, si jamais le roi osait toucher à un seul des cheveux de son bien-aimé, la lionne en elle se réveillerait et ravagerait tout sur son passage.

Le dragon n'était pas le seul à pouvoir inspirer la peur et la crainte après tout…)

Alors oui, actuellement, tourmenter Tyrion était le cadet de ses soucis, à côté de ce qui couvait et menaçait à Port-Réal.

Et puis, la nouvelle de l'enlèvement de Lyanna Stark par Rhaegar Targaryen s'était répandue dans toutes les Sept Couronnes, et en l'apprenant, Cersei avait senti son estomac se retourner.

_§§§§_

Père ne l'avait pas écoutée bien sûr, Père ne l'écoutait jamais, hormis lorsque cela l'arrangeait et servait ses intérêts, et cette fois, elle n'avait absolument rien à lui offrir, rien si ce n'est ses craintes qu'il jugeait absurdes et sans fondement, et elle avait failli hurler de rage.

Kevan ne l'écouterait probablement pas non plus, et se rendrait aux avis de son frère, et quant bien même, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il fallait qu'elle retourne à Port-Réal, sinon, elle le sentait, quelque chose de terrible allait survenir.

(Quelque chose de terrible était déjà advenu.)

Elle avait besoin que quelqu'un couvre ses arrières, le temps qu'elle prenne la fuite pour Port-Réal, quelqu'un à qui elle pourrait faire confiance et qui n'aurait pas peur de mentir au terrible Tywin Lannister et qui…

Oh…

Oh non…

Si il lui fallait une preuve supplémentaire de la cruauté des dieux, elle était là, alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'il lui faudrait demander l'aide de Tyrion en personne, et tout dans son être était révulsé à cette simple idée.

Mais elle était encore plus révulsée par Aerys, et ce qu'il pouvait potentiellement faire à sa femme, à sa belle-fille, à son jumeau ou à n'importe qui d'autre vivant à la cour, et si l'ombre de la prophétie du valonqar (Et lorsque tes larmes t'auront noyée…) planait encore et toujours sur elle, bien pire encore était celle que le dragon faisait peser de tout son poids sur Port-Réal, beaucoup plus lourde et imposante que celle de son tout petit frère.

Alors, même si la situation était critique, voire désespérée, alors qu'elle entrait dans la bibliothèque à pas de loups, et le regardait là, en train de lire (un livre sur les dragons justement, comme quoi, tout se recoupait, son jumeau était la proie d'un dragon, perdu entre ses griffes, elle tentait de l'en extirper, et son autre frère ne voyait pas le danger venir, fasciné qu'il était par l'immense bête), tout en elle lui hurlait que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Il était le valonqar, celui qui avait tué Mère, celui qui la tuerait un jour, celui qu'elle se devait de haïr, mais si elle le regardait sans les yeux de la haine, elle pouvait voir le lion en lui, il était un Lannister lui aussi après tout, et elle n'avait pas l'obligation de le haïr, Jaime ne le haïssait pas, et peut-être avait-il raison en fin de compte…

Mais elle avait peur aussi, tellement peur de la prophétie, et lorsque tes larmes t'auront noyée, les mains du valonqar se resserreront autour de ta gorge blanche et te feront exhaler ton dernier souffle de vie planait également encore dans son esprit, mais si elle détestait son petit frère, elle aimait encore plus Jaime, et…

Jaime était ce qui comptait le plus pour elle, ça avait été toujours été lui le centre de son monde, il était plus important que tout le reste.

Alors aujourd'hui, elle allait le faire.

Elle allait mettre un temps sa haine de Tyrion de côté.

« Tyrion ? Lança-t-elle d'une voix forte, et elle ne manqua pas le moment où il sursauta, puis leva les yeux au ciel avant de refermer son livre, et de la regarder avec l'air de quelqu'un qui était tout sauf ravi d'être dérangé dans sa lecture, et elle le comprenait parfaitement.

Il soupira.

Il aurait dû s'y attendre après tout, s'attendre à ce qu'elle vienne bien à un moment essayer de lui pourrir la vie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Cersei ?

Elle aurait pu tourner autour du pot pendant de longues minutes, mais elle avait bien trop conscience du peu de temps qu'elle avait pour se permettre le luxe de faire traîner les choses, il fallait qu'elle parte le soir même, il était presque évident, au vu de sa position géographique actuelle, que Brandon Stark, frère de la disparue, serait déjà à Port-Réal le temps qu'elle arrive.

Et, connaissant le roi fou, ce dernier allait être tout sauf bien traité.

(Oh elle ignorait encore à quel point elle avait raison, et c'était peut-être bien ça le plus terrifiant.)

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide, lâcha-t-elle abruptement, et il haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Et dis-moi, chère sœur, fit-il ironique et acide, pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais t'aider exactement ? Et surtout, pourquoi moi ?

\- Il s'agit de Jaime.

Tyrion se figea, l'air soudainement beaucoup plus grave et sérieux, malgré ses huit ans, et croisa les bras, désormais, pleinement attentif.

\- Je t'écoute, et sans doute ne savait-il pas tout ce que Jaime lui avait caché durant ces derniers mois – si il avait voulu la préserver elle des horreurs du roi, il était plus que certain qu'il avait fait de même avec leur petit frère – il devait avoir pris conscience que son frère n'était plus le même qu'avant, au vu des lettres qu'il avait reçues récemment. »

Puis elle commença à parler, et le visage de son frère devint pâle comme la mort, avant qu'il ne finisse par hocher la tête.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour, mais… oui Cersei, je vais t'aider. »

_§§§§_

Elle était là, sur son cheval, sur le point de partir, seule, et c'était le moment elle pouvait, non, elle devait…

« Tyrion ? Lança-t-elle avant qu'il ne rentre à Castral Roc.

Tywin ne reviendrait de Port-Lannis que d'ici deux ou trois jours, ça lui donnait le temps de filer, sous un prétexte douteux, que Rhaella la rappelait de toute urgence à la capitale, qu'Elia Martell était de nouveau gravement malade, peu importe, du moment que son père y croyait.

Il se retourna.

\- Je…

Pourquoi, oh pourquoi par les Sept était-ce si difficile à dire ?

\- Je voulais te dire merci, et… je suis désolée de tout ce que j'ai pu te faire, sincèrement. »

Le blond, une fois le choc et la surprise passés, lui sourit, un sourire éclatant et lumineux, si lumineux, que, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle savait pour la prophétie, Cersei Lannister ne vit pas le valonqar devant elle.

Elle vit seulement son petit frère.

_§§§§_

La situation à Port-Réal était pire que prévue, Brandon Stark était déjà emprisonné depuis au moins trois jours quand elle y rentra, depuis son arrivée en somme, alors qu'il était seulement venu demander qu'on lui rende sa sœur, et elle ne manqua pas de remarquer que le nombre de manteaux d'or et d'archers avait doublé voire triplé en ville depuis la dernière fois qu'elle était venue.

Elle semblait être sur le pied de guerre.

Et son jumeau était coincé là, à l'intérieur, sans possibilité de sortir, et elle-même allait devoir y entrer.

Cersei ne put retenir un frisson alors qu'elle entrait dans le Donjon Rouge.

Elle avait comme le sentiment de se jeter tout droit dans la gueule du loup, ou plutôt celle du dragon.

Tout cela était tout sauf rassurant.

_§§§§_

Brandon Stark était mort.

La nouvelle était tombée comme un coup de massue, le jeune homme avait été retrouvé mort dans sa cellule, et Cersei n'avait pas réussi à savoir si il était simplement décédé du fait de ses conditions d'emprisonnement, ou si, s'enfonçant encore plus dans sa paranoïa, le roi fou avait envoyé quelqu'un pour l'assassiner, mais l'un dans l'autre, c'était lui le responsable.

Et, alors qu'elle voyait le visage de son jumeau se composer en apprenant la nouvelle, qu'elle-même ne pouvait qu'imaginer les conséquences qui résulteraient de ce désastre, une fille Stark enlevée, un fils Stark mort, probablement assassiné, qu'elle sentait presque l'odeur des flammes, du sang et de la bataille s'élever dans l'air, elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire.

_§§§§_

Un poignard dissimulé dans la manche de sa robe, Cersei entra dans la salle du trône, dans laquelle seul le roi se trouvait pour une fois, et elle dut prendre une profonde inspiration pour ne pas céder à son instinct qui lui hurlait de fuir.

Elle n'avait rien dit à Jaime bien sûr, il ne devait pas savoir, et en la voyant, le vieillard (oui, vu l'aspect d'Aerys, c'était ce qu'il était désormais) lui adressa un sourire qui était tout sauf affable, avec son extrême maigreur, son ongles longs et crochus, et sa longue chevelure hirsute, le roi n'inspirait aucunement la sympathie.

Elle se força à ne pas reculer, il était peut-être un dragon, mais un dragon sans ailes et sans feu, alors qu'elle était une lionne aux griffes acérés, le roi s'en était pris à son frère, il allait savoir ce qu'il en coûtait de blesser ce qui lui était cher.

« Cersei Lannister… Dites-moi mon enfant, que faites-vous ici ?

\- Votre majesté, fit-elle en effectuant une révérence parfaite, je souhaitais simplement m'enquérir de vos nouvelles, et savoir comment vous allez, maintenant que ce pauvre Brandon Stark est mort, et puisque Lyanna Stark est toujours introuvable, il est certain que Rickard Stark va bientôt venir à la capitale.

Il ne lui répondit rien, et se contenta de se rapprocher d'elle, posant sa main sur sa joue, et elle dissimula le mieux possible son dégoût derrière un sourire poli et hypocrite, et oh comme elle comprenait bien le changement d'attitude de Jaime désormais, essayant de ne pas grimacer comme elle sentait ses ongles entrer dans sa chair.

\- Oh très chère Cersei, comme vous ressemblez à ma chère Joanna, c'est à s'y méprendre, vraiment. »

Elle n'était pas votre Joanna, se retint avec colère de lui rétorquer Cersei, et il n'hésitait pas à être brutal avec sa femme, est-ce qu'il avait été également comme cela autrefois avec sa mère ? Se demanda-t-elle avec un effroi certain, que dissimulait une autre crainte, bien plus personnelle.

Allait-il se comporter comme ça avec elle aussi ?

Oserait-il ?

Et à la détermination et à la rage se mêlèrent également la peur, alors qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle, et elle connaissait ce regard, ce genre de regard lubrique que les hommes posaient parfois sur elle, et il y avait bien une raison au fait qu'elle avait tout fait pour ne jamais rester dans une pièce seule avec lui, et malgré son effroi, un sentiment de triomphe commença à grandir en elle.

Elle avait une raison de plus de le tuer, elle n'allait rien faire d'autre que se défendre, les traces des ongles du souverain sur sa joue et son bras gauche allaient en témoigner, ses cris de détresse aussi, alors, puisque personne n'allait venir, autant qu'elle se sauve elle-même.

Sans la moindre hésitation, elle sortit la dague de sa cachette, et la planta directement et profondément dans le cœur de son roi.

Aerys laissa échapper un hoquet de douleur mêlé de surprise, et la regarda avec stupeur, tandis qu'elle, souriait avec délectation.

« Ça, c'est pour Rhaella, chuchota-t-elle, et aussi pour Brandon Stark, mais aussi et surtout pour Jaime Lannister. Voilà ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à ce qui m'est cher. Feu et sang majesté, vous vouliez le feu eten fin de compte, vous n'aurez que le sang. »

Il s'écroula au sol, puis la porte s'ouvrit brusquement quelques secondes plus tard, laissant passer Ser Barristan Selmy, à qui Cersei se contenta d'envoyer un regard déterminé et imperturbable, le poignard couvert de sang toujours dans sa main.

Elle ne regrettait absolument rien.

_§§§§_

Après cet événement, tout s'était enchaîné à la suite, telle une chute de dominos.

Cersei, n'ayant pas eu le temps de fuir, avait bien entendu été jetée dans une cellule (dans de meilleures conditions que Brandon Stark, par chance), sans même pouvoir parler à son jumeau, et l'expression de ce dernier, qu'elle avait pu voir pendant quelques secondes, pouvait être perçue d'un côté comme étant du pur soulagement mais exprimait également un « bordel Cersei mais qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ! », ce qui faisait un joli contraste.

Maintenant qu'Aerys était mort, Rhaegar, devenu roi des Sept Couronnes, avait fini par revenir peu de temps après à Port-Réal, en compagnie de Lyanna Stark qui était tout sauf sa prisonnière, d'après ce que son geôlier lui avait dit.

…

Lyanna Stark et Rhaegar Targaryen s'étaient enfuis ensemble, et avaient manqué par là de déclencher une guerre civile !

Cersei ne savait sincèrement pas lequel des deux était le plus stupide.

Et puis elle s'était rappelée d'à quel point elle aimait Jaime, et s'était rendue compte que ça aurait été un mensonge que de dire qu'elle n'avait pas songé à la fuite comme unique option pour pouvoir vivre au grand jour avec lui.

Si la nouvelle de la mort de Brandon Stark avait bien entendu enragé le Nord, celle de la mort d'Aerys et le retour de Lyanna Stark, saine et sauve, avait grandement apaisé les choses.

(Enfin, apparemment Rhaegar comptait maintenant faire comme Aegon le conquérant, et épouser Lyanna en plus d'Elia, à se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas eu cette idée plus tôt !

Le fait de ne pas être encore le roi et que sa bien-aimée soit fiancée à un autre sans doute, mais vraiment, il aurait pu leur éviter bien moins de tracas en demandant à Rickard la main de sa fille.)

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir, et encore plus en voyant que le nouveau roi en personne était venu lui rendre visite.

Rhaegar, celui qu'elle aurait pu épouser si les choses avaient été différentes…

Elle secoua la tête, préférant ne pas y penser.

« Votre majesté… Vous m'excuserez de ne pas pouvoir vous faire la révérence, je suis quelque peu… entravée actuellement.

Il sourit, et s'assit devant elle.

\- Lady Cersei… Comment vous portez-vous ?

\- Aussi bien que peut se porter une prisonnière mise au cachot pour Régicide, rétorqua-t-elle. Le roi est donc venu en personne m'annoncer quel est mon sort, je suis flattée. »

Le temps que les choses se règlent au niveau de la succession, son procès avait été remis à plus tard, et elle était même étonnée de ne pas déjà avoir été exécutée, même si elle savait que son nom et la crainte qu'il provoquait, liée à celle que son père inspirait également, avait dû aider.

Elle n'avait pas peur de la mort, elle avait fait son devoir, elle avait fait ce qu'elle devait faire.

« Pourquoi avez-vous tué mon père Lady Cersei ?

Un fin sourire monta aux lèvres de Cersei.

\- La vraie question, votre Grâce, ce serait plutôt quelles raisons ne m'auraient pas donné envie de le faire… Votre père était devenu fou, il a tué des gens qui ne le méritaient pas, il a emprisonné Brandon Stark sans motif valable, et ce dernier est mort par sa faute, il a violé votre mère d'innombrables fois, il… il a tenté de me violer. Et il menait le pays à la ruine, vous le savez tout autant que moi… Je ne l'ai tué que pour me défendre.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas la seule raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise.

\- Ma mère a pris votre défense, arguant que vous lui avez très certainement sauvé la vie, de même ma femme Elia l'a fait aussi, comme mon frère Viserys, vous avez tenté de les protéger de mon père, ce dont je vous suis gré… Mais votre frère… c'est pour lui que vous êtes venue à la cour, pas vrai ? Il vous a défendu d'une telle manière, avec une telle chaleur dans la voix, que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me dire… J'ai discuté avec Varys, il m'a dit que vous aviez l'air plus protectrice avec votre jumeau quand mon père était dans les parages, et je me suis demandé…

Il la regarda et il sut qu'il avait touché juste.

\- Mon frère se torture l'esprit depuis qu'il a été nommé chevalier de la garde royale et qu'il a compris ce que ça impliquait vraiment… J'ai le projet d'assassiner votre père depuis que je sais que mon jumeau souffrait mille morts à son service, je ne pouvais juste pasle laisser le détruire. Pas alors qu'il est… la personne qui m'est la plus chère en ce monde.

Quitte à avouer, autant tout dire.

Rhaegar lui sourit avec bienveillance.

\- Je vois… C'est une belle preuve d'amour, que de tout faire, même le pire pour sauver la personne que l'on aime… Vous aimez votre frère comme j'aime Lyanna et Elia si je comprends bien… Je ne vais clairement pas vous juger pour ça, je suis issu d'un frère et d'une sœur, ainsi que de toute une lignée incestueuse… Vous avez vu le résultat que ça a donné sur mon père, fit-il avec amertume. Là où il est, il ne peut plus faire de mal à qui que ce soit.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ?

Le roi haussa les épaules.

\- Vous avez débarrassé le royaume d'un monstre sanguinaire, je devrais vous récompenser pour ça et non vous punir. Vous avez de la chance, vous êtes noble, vous êtes riche, vous êtes la fille de Tywin Lannister, et vous avez agi pour vous défendre de mon père… Je compte vous gracier. Je suis le roi, et j'en ai le roi se doit d'être magnanime, surtout s'il espère que son règne commence sous de bonnes auspices… »

Et Cersei, alors que l'on lui retirait ses chaînes, et qu'elle sortait de sa cellule,sentant le soleil sur son visage, eut le sentiment qu'une aube nouvelle se levait.

_§§§§_

L'étreinte dans laquelle Jaime l'enserra une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'elle était libre, et que personne, plus personne ne l'arracherait jamais à lui, était à la fois étouffante et extraordinairement libératrice et aussi exaltante.

Et, maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, Jaime parsema son front, ses cheveux, ses joues et sa bouche de baisers, et entre ses sanglots et larmes de joie, Cersei put discerner plus ou moins clairement des « espèce d'idiote, comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? », ainsi que des « merci, merci, merci infiniment », entrecoupés de « ne me refais plus jamais une chose pareille » et enfin, au dessus de tout le reste « je t'aime, je t'aime tellement ».

Cersei éclata de rire, avant de l'embrasser à son tour, et de sourire, sourire encore et encore, au point que ses joues lui faisaient presque mal.

Tout n'était pas encore réglé bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas grave, ils ne pouvaient pas vivre leur relation au grand jour, mais Cersei n'en avait cure.

Elle et Jaime étaient ensemble maintenant, et ils le resteraient toujours.

C'était la seule chose qui comptait.

FIN.


	3. Bonus 1 : Il est ma famille lui aussi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plusieurs années après avoir tué le roi fou, Cersei fait visiter Port-Réal à son petit frère.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ND'A : Voici un texte « cadeau de fin de partiels » pour Black Angelis, j'espère que ça s'est bien passé, et pour fêter ça, voici donc la scène bonus que tu avais envie de lire sur Cersei qui fait découvrir la capitale à Tyrion ! (Avec un peu de Jaisei en arrière-plan of course).
> 
> \- Couleur du 23/09/2020 : Rouge
> 
> \- Couple du 23/10/2020 : Cersei / Jaime (GOT)
> 
> \- Fandom du 12/06/2020 : Games of Throne
> 
> \- Sagittaire : Jaime Lannister (GOT)
> 
> \- J – Jaime Lannister
> 
> \- Défi couple 333 Cersei / Jaime
> 
> \- Défi 13 de Sarah et Voirloup : écrire du angst et du fluff dans le même texte
> 
> \- Trio – Tyrion / Jaime / Cersei
> 
> \- 345. Sud
> 
> \- Célébrité du 30/12/2020 : Nikolaj Coster-Waldau
> 
> \- Lieu du 07/09/2020 : Westeros
> 
> \- Personnage du 09/11/2020 : Jaime Lannister (GoT)
> 
> \- Livre de la semaine du 24/11/2020 au 30/11/2020 : Game of Thrones de George R. R. Martin
> 
> \- Créature 1 : Dragon
> 
> \- Personnage 1 Jaime Lannister
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 15 défis.

_An 28_ _7_ _._

Si on avait dit quelques années plus tôt à Cersei qu'un jour elle cesserait de détester son petit frère, elle lui aurait sûrement rit au nez, et ne l'aurait pas cru.

Dans sa tête et son esprit, Tyrion avait été si longtemps associé à la mort de sa mère et à la prophétie du valonqar qu'elle en avait fini par presque oublier, non seulement de quand sa haine datait exactement, maisqu'il était aussi et surtout son petit frère.

Et puis, il y avait eu l'enlèvement de Lyanna Stark, sa décision d'enfin mettre sa rancœur et sa peur de côté pour le bien de Jaime et celui du royaume, et à partir de là…

Absolument tout avait basculé.

Depuis, Jaime vivait toujours à Port-Réal, en tant que membre de la Garde Royale, et, sous le règne de Rhaegar, les choses s'étaient considérablement améliorées, quant à elle, elle était encore et toujours la dame de compagnie de la reine-mère Rhaella.

La vérité, bien entendu, c'est qu'elle restait pour Jaime, uniquement pour Jaime.

(Tout avait toujours été pour Jaime de tout façon.)

Leur relation n'était pas connue, en dehors de Rhaegar (et probablement de Varys), et ils faisaient absolument tout pour rester les plus discrets possibles, et pour l'instant, ils n'avaient pas été repérés.

Et elle ferait absolument tout pour que cela n'arrive jamais, déjà, puisqu'elle allait faire en sorte de ne jamais avoir à se marier (pourquoi se marier à quelqu'un si ce quelqu'un n'était pas Jaime ?), elle faisait tout pour ne pas tomber enceinte.

Mais, par chance, puisqu'ils n'étaient l'un et l'autre pas des membres de la famille royale, on ne faisait pas vraiment attention à eux, et il y avait plein d'endroits dans le Donjon rouge où ils pouvaient se réfugier et rester seuls pendant des heures quand leurs obligations respectives ne les retenaient pas.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le même lit, allongés l'un à côté de l'autre (habillés, bien sûr, au cas où quelqu'un entrerait sans crier gare, que ce soit volontairement ou par erreur), Cersei repensa à cette période où elle avait été si désespéréed'être séparée de Jaime qu'elle avait envisagé toutes les solutions possibles.

Y compris celle de faire appel à Tyrion.

« Je crois que je ne te l'ai jamais dit, dit-elle à son jumeau, pensive, mais avant de revenir à Port-Réal, la première fois je veux dire, après la démission de Père, j'avais pensé à utiliser Tyrion comme prétexte pour enfin revenir ici.

Il se tourna vers elle, et lui lança un regard étonné, avant de constater qu'elle était complètement sérieuse.

\- Vraiment ? Il ricana, amusé. Tu devais vraiment être désespérée.

\- Oh ça oui, crois-moi, je l'étais…

Depuis, elle avait vu Tyrion à quelques reprises, lors d'événements importants, tournois et autres fêtes, mais il n'était jamais resté très longtemps, ainsi, il n'était jamais réellement venu au Donjon Rouge, du moins, pas pendant une longue période temps.

Cependant, elle avait tout de même eu l'occasion d'échanger quelques lettres avec lui, et au fil du temps, à la fois reconnaissante de son aide, et consciente que la prophétie ne se réaliserait probablement jamais, et que Tyrion souffrait autant qu'elle de la mort de leur mère, elle avait laissé sa haine s'éteindre peu à peu.

Pour la plus grande joie de son frère jumeau et amant.

Et maintenant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle pouvait véritablement faire ça désormais.

\- Pour lui faire découvrir Port-Réal, ou lui chercher une promise, ou qu'il devienne l'écuyer d'un quelconque chevalier, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir revenir… te revenir. Et il la regardait avec tellement d'amour dans les yeux que c'en était presque suffoquant. Mais maintenant, je pense que… que ce serait bien qu'on le fasse venir ici. Déjà pour l'éloigner de Père, et puis… pour lui faire découvrir la cour. »

Cersei était au courant de l'incident Tysha, survenu quelques mois plus tôt, et tout comme Jaime, elle en gardait une forte et profonde rancune à l'égard de son père, et elle pensait que l'éloigner un temps de Castral Roc ne pourrait que lui changer les idées.

« Je suis d'accord, approuva son frère, j'écrirai une lettre à Père ce soir pour lui demander de me laisser partir…

\- Je suis sure qu'il en sera ravi, ironisa la blonde avant de l'embrasser. »

§§§§

Port-Réal était immense, prit pleinement conscience Tyrion alors qu'il entrait pour la première fois depuis des mois dans la capitale située dans le Sud des Sept Couronnes, et sa petite taille n'aidait clairement pas à rendre le Donjon Rouge moins imposant à ses yeux.

Quelques minutes après son arrivée, il reconnut une longue chevelure blonde qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, et si, durant quelques secondes, il eut la peur terrible qu'elle se comporte de nouveau avec lui comme autrefois, parce que Jaime n'était pas là, et c'est Cersei bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu espérais, un sourire éclatant venant de sa grande sœur dissipa en un instant toutes ses inquiétudes.

« Où est Jaime ? Demanda-t-il en ne voyant pas son grand frère.

\- Il s'entraîne, il devrait en avoir encore pour quelques heures… En l'attendant, ça te dirait de visiter le Donjon Rouge avec moi ?

Cersei n'était aucunement naïve, elle savait très bien que Tyrion était moqué pour sa petite taille, et ce, depuis toujours, aussi, en entendant des rires commencer à résonner dans l'air, elle sut que c'était pour lui.

Prenant son air le plus royal, elle fusilla du regard tous les impudents qui osaient ainsi rire impunément de son petit frère, et les rires cessèrent aussitôt.

Elle n'était peut-être pas reine ou princesse, mais elle restait la fille de Tywin Lannister, et ça, ça valait encore quelque chose…

La tête haute, elle entraîna son frère à l'intérieur de l'immense bâtisse.

« Merci…

\- Ce n'est rien… Bien, je pense que tu te plairas particulièrement ici, dit la jeune femme après quelques minutes de marche, ouvrant la porte d'une pièce qu'elle et Jaime ne fréquentaient pas trop, mais qui, elle en était sure, allait ravir le lion.

Et, en voyant le regard du jeune garçon s'écarquiller de surprise, empli d'émerveillement, elle sut qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que c'est bien ce que je crois ?

\- Oui, la bibliothèque du Donjon Rouge, la seule, la vraie, l'unique !

\- Et je… Je peux y rester combien de temps ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Hé bien, je n'en sais rien, autant de temps que tu veux je suppose, évite tout de même de faire trop de nuits blanches si tu veux avoir l'occasion de parler un tant soit peu avec Jaime, ce n'est pas un oiseau de nuit, contrairement à toi, fit-elle avec amusement.

Les yeux de son frère brillaient toujours, et se promenaient partout dans la pièce, comme si il ne savait pas trop où regarder, avant de se reposer pour de bon sur elle.

\- Merci, et je… Je voulais savoir, les crânes des dragons, qui se trouvent dans la salle du trône, est-ce que… est-ce que je pourrais les voir un peu plus tard ?

Cersei sourit, la passion et la fascination de Tyrion pour les dragons n'étaient un secret pour personne, et elle n'était même pas surprise qu'il en fasse la requête aussi vite.

\- Je suis sure que le roi n'y verra aucun inconvénient, lui assura-t-elle, Jaime se fera très certainement un plaisir de t'y emmener… En attendant, essaie de ne pas lire tous les livres de la bibliothèque… je suis persuadée que tu en serais capable. »

Tyrion éclata de rire, avant de se rapprocher d'elle, hésitant, pour la serrer dans ses bras, et elle se figea, guère habituée aux démonstrations d'affections de sa part (ou du moins, à ce qu'il les ose ouvertement) mais elle ne le repoussa pas, se contentant de le serrer contre elle.

« Merci Cersei… sincèrement. »

Et alors, la noble s'autorisa à sourire, ne pouvant que se dire que lui faire confiance et arrêter de le haïr avait très certainement été l'une des meilleures décisions qu'elle avait jamais prise.


End file.
